


Junkrat/Reader Drabble collection

by Advocate_267



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Cheerleader AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heathers AU, Reader-Insert, cricket junkrat, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: A collection of short Junkrat/Reader drabbles and headcannons.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. General Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcannons to kick off this collection.

-You go on Boba Tea dates a lot to your local store. You take turns on who drives; sometimes Jumkrat will take his motorbike or you will take your quad. Mei works there and gives you both a discount. 

-Junkrat likes to give you small gifts all the time, usually stuff he’s made or stolen. Always gets flustered when presenting the gifts but is even worse when receiving. You once gave him a stuffed koala when he was upset and the boy could hardly speak properly for a good hour. 

-Junkrat’s very physically affectionate- lots of hand holding, arms around the shoulder, hugs etc.

-Your names for Junkrat: Smokey, Freak, Racer, Champ, Rocket, Track Rat, Rat King.

-Junkrat’s names for you: Firework, Sparky, Doll, Ace, Possum, Dynamite, Crash Queen,

-You love to give Junkrat kisses while wearing lipstick and leave colourful marks on his skin.

-For an asexual reader, you have no interest in sex but will still engage with Junkrat in some forms as a treat. You get nothing out of it but love seeing him so flustered and happy. He's also very conscious of your sexuality and will never push you into things.

-Your favourite place to kiss is Junkie’s nose, Junkrat’s favourite place is your neck. 

-Junkrat enjoys brushing your hair.

-You get matching tattoos on your hips. Rat gets a possum and you get a rat. 

-The best way to get Junkrat to blush is to shower him with compliments such as ‘handsome boy’ and ‘intelligent’. The best way to get you to blush is public displays of affection in front of your teammates (something Junkrat does a lot.)

-Your favourite movies to watch together are Heathers, the Mad Max series and Charlie's Angels Full Throttle. You both also have a soft spot for the Tank Girl movie.

-You involve Roadhog as much as possible, not in a romantic way, but do things like invite him along when you go out. Roadhog appreciates the gesture, however spends most of his time keeping you both out of trouble. 

-You tease each other a lot, mostly with friendly insults. “Nice Shot, loser.” “Good going, shorty.”

-Junkrat loves bath bombs, but didn’t entirely understand them at first. Switch to him going into a Lush and yeeting a bath bomb across the store. 

-If you so much as get a small cut on the battlefield Junkrat goes ballistic at whoever hurt you. Also cries a lot in concern. You keep a packet of cute band aids on you at all times in case you or Rat hurt yourselves. 


	2. Heathers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers Musical AU featuring Junkrat as JD and the Reader as Veronica. (Takes place at the start Our Love Is God).

Humiliating, obnoxious laughter fills your ears, coming from your classmates but loudest from the girls you considered your friends. You can feel the tears coming, turning away to escape. You gets as far as the lockers before being caught in a pair of strong arms. Junkrat’s a shield, a comfort to protect you from the onslaught. 

He glares at the yacking hyenas but doesn’t engage, instead leading his girlfriend away and outside to the comfort of the empty parking lot. Junkrat guilds you to sit on his bike, using his metal hand to gently brush the hair from her eyes. 

“Possum, mate?”

“I’m sorry.” Your eyes lock on the ground, a fresh stream of tears coating your cheeks. 

“What’re ya sorry for? They’re the fuckin’ idiots,” Junkrat curses, pulling you into his side. His voice gets softer as he continues. “ _They_ made ya cry, Firework. And they’re gonna pay for it.” 

You wipe your face, looking up into Junkrat’s. His lips twitch into a weak smile, a few tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. He giggled.

“Aww, look, now I’m cryin’ too.” 

His laughter is contagious, you echo the high-pitched sound as you hug. 

The distant ring of the school bell breaks the pair of you up, students beginning to pour out of the building. You shift, Junkrat swinging his legs over the bike with you sitting comfortably behind him. With a roar of the engine you're gone, leaving the day's pain behind to go and plot your revenge. 


	3. Cheerleader AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cheer leading or cricket so please bare with me.

Of all the clubs at school, the Junkertown High cheer squad was the one you swore you’d never join. You had nothing against the eager students who took up the mantle, dressing in garish outfit and flipping across the field, it just wasn’t your crowd. You were a hockey player for scrap sake, not a brolly dolly. Yet here you were, in the midday heat, at the edge of the cricket field with a pair of yellow pom-poms. 

Why were there cheerleaders at a cricket game anyway?! You always assumed it was just football that got that treatment. Not in Junkertown, every sport required a gaggle of horribly preppy students to cheer on their team against rival schools Talon and Overwatch. 

The only good thing about all this? Your boyfriend, Jamison.

There he was now, decked out in full cricket gear, warming up for the game. The sun gleamed off his pair of prosthetics, shiny and wonderful to any Junker. Their rivals from Overwatch? Not so much. The snobs scoffed at the members of Junkertown, many who had scrappy limbs of their own; Wasn’t their fault they had to work with what they had. Even if they could afford better, most Junkers preferred to fashion their own anyway. Call it being original. 

Back to Jamison, if it weren’t for him you would have called it quits a long time ago. Him, and the boss of the cheer squad herself, fittingly nick-named ‘Queen’ by everyone. She was a terrifying woman, as good at cheer as she was at bullying freshmen. She'd approached you with an offer to join, the team being down a few members due to injury (wasn’t _that_ a deal sealer). You scoffed at first, telling her in no short terms to f-off. 

It’d taken some real ego baiting and flattery to get you to finally agree, Queen also threatened Jamison’s place on the cricket team. You knew how much the sport meant to him, he lit up like a firework every time he won a medal. For a guy who’d lost as much as Jamison had he deserved that bit of happiness. 

That was something you were sure to remind yourself of as Queen barked at the squad to get into position. 

You posed, facing the crowd. You spotted Mako in the stand, a member of the football team and Jamison’s best friend. He gave you a thumbs up as your eyes met and you felt your chest fill with confidence. 

_Give me a J_

_Give me a U_

_Give me a N-K-E-R_

_Junkers gonna raise the bar!_

You went through the routine with as much grace as you could muster, that not being much. You tried though, giving it your all, knowing Jamison’s eyes to be on you.

_We are Junkers hear us scream_

_Junkers are the best team!_

The cheers of rowdy Junkertown students filled the air as you stuck a landing. You glanced at your teammates, seeing the more advanced members strike the most complex of moves. You smiled to yourself, _everything’s going perfectly._

_Overwatch we will break_

_Champions we will make!_

As they finished off their cheer Overwatch were starting theirs. In typical Junker fashion the Junkertown students leered and booed as they cheered, riling up their own team. Overwatch High was led by a slim blond girl with her hair up in a pony-tail. Her accented voice was strong and her movements precise as she lead her crew in a high-energy routine. 

You won’t lie, they were good. Like, crazy good. The Junkers however were just damn crazy. Queen wasn’t taking this lying down, belting out another verse as you followed. 

_Junkers are fast_

_Junkers are strong_

_Overwatch takes too long!_

_Goooooo Junkers!_

With a final leap and wave of your pom poms you posed, grinning widely up at the crowd as they went wild. Queen looked satisfied, basking in the applause. 

Overwatch finished their routine, receiving high praise from their own supporters, even if it paled in comparison to the loud and restless Junkers. There was no time to dwell on it, as the coach’s whistle blew and the two cricket teams were called out. 

Jamison ran onto the pitch, waving at the crowd proudly with his prosthetic hand. You caught his eye and blew him a kiss before joining the cheer squad on the benches surrounding the pitch. 

The game was a real nail biter. Jamison behaved, aside from some foul language, and ended up making the last minute shot that won the game. You were on your feet the entire time, cheering with the rest of Junkertown at every point scored. 

As soon as the game ended he came running over into your awaiting arms, not caring that he was sweaty as hell.

“You did amazing!”

“All ‘cause o’ your support, Sheila.” He lifted you up by the waist, spinning you around and giggling uncontrollably. You kissed the top of his helmet. 

“Plus that outfit is bonza.” He said, setting you back down with a sly smirk. “Who knew you’d look so cute in a cheer skirt!”

“Shut up you drongo.” You playfully punched his shoulder, blushing at the comment.

“Gotta say fawkes, that was some game.” A teasing voice said behind them. Jamison turned to find Queen leering at them. “Nice to see you didn’t fall on your face this time, would’ve been embarrassing.” 

“Fuck off, Queenie.” He treated her to a raised middle finger, grabbing your hand to lead you away.

“Ain’t you gonna shower or change first?” You asked, noticing Jamison making away from the pitch. He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Nah, I wanna celebrate with my favourite mates first!” 

“Well, can’t argue there.”

They met Mako in the school parking lot, the large boy ruffling Jamison’s hair as a form of congratulations. From there they went to the local diner, Jamie’s treat, and had a chill celebration involving one too many milkshakes. 

Jamie was sluggish and uncomfortable as you left, moaning about feeling sick. 

“Serves you right,” Mako scolded, having been challenged to a drinking contest by the skinnier teen. Jamie just pouted at him as you patted his back in comfort. 

You bid goodbye to Mako, the teen riding off on his bike, leaving you and Jamie to walk the short distance to your homes. You arrived at your house first, Jamison walking you up to your door. 

“Night, Shiela.” He said, pecking your cheek softly. “See you at next weekend’s game?”

You winked. “Sure thing.”

“In the bleachers or on the pitch?” 

“I think I can manage a few more games on the squad,” You admitted. Really it hadn’t been that bad. “As long as Queenie doesn’t kick me off.”

“Fuck her,” Jamison swore, “Even if that bitch throws a tizzy, you’ll always be my cheerleader, doll” 

“And you my champion.”

You grabbed the front of his uniform to plant a kiss straight on his lips. With a giggle you shut the door, leaving him flustered and grinning on your doorstep. 


End file.
